fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kurafeza
Kurafeva is a human originally from Zeon, who was part of the Zeon Wilderbeests alongside Mioda. She was known for her fighting style using a axe, and was the one who chopped all the lumber for the tree village that the Zeon Wilderbeests resided in. The character was created by as a way to boost up Kiva Glaive's group up to a nice trio and have a character for Mioda to bounce off and develop her character more. Kurafeva is a Zeonian Human who lived on Zeon prior to it's explosion. Kurafeva was originally part of the Zeon Wilderbeests, and had cut down the lumber used to create the wooden village up in the trees that the group resided in. She met Kiva Glaive while in the group and after Kiva made plans to leave Zeon, so did Kurafeva. She briefly dated Mioda during her time in the Zeon Wilderbeests, although the two broke up after Kurafeva made plans to leave Zeon. The two are still fairly friendly to each other, although this may have to do with how long ago they last saw each other. Description Kurafeva is a red haired, dark skinned woman with crimson eyes. She is fairly tall, although looks even taller due to the size of her other two teammates. She wears a two piece outfit consisting of a of orange, hard carved wood top and a skirt made of Kusazuri that is also made of the same wood, with leather connecting the Kusazuri sheets. She wears a fur color around her neck and wears a skull as a shoulder guard, as well as a pair of orange gloves and boots. Personality Kurafeza is generally a calm and collected individual and has the most battle strategy compared to Kiva Glaive and Ainumego, although the three have distinct plans they planned to follow and execute at the same time. Kurafeza also shows a distinct lack of understanding of metaphors, taking everything literally. She is far more patient and less cocky than Kiva Glaive, generally taking a back seat in the talking but taking charge in battle. Kurafeza also shows a distinct trust within Zeonians regardless of whether she knows them well or not- and a personal dislike for anyone associated with Doomulus Grime. She claims the last life her axe will take is Doomulus Grime, because after that she feels it has served it's purpose and deserves to be retired. Appearances ''Just Like Old Friends Kurafeza makes her debut here as part of Kiva Glaive's group. She tends to take more of a backseat during the talk heavy discussions but in battle she proves to be superior than her accomplices and on par with Unten and his friends, who have been training at Boltzmann for two years and have put up with various villains over the years. Powers and Abilities Kurafeza has a proficiency in axes, and uses her giant axe known as ''Grimecutter, which was crafted to kill Doomulus Grime and cut through Doomuli skin. She has feathers on the axe that she can attach to her body to make it lighter and faster, although this doesn't effect her falling speed. Kurafeza is also proficient in knives and can throw them quite far, and has excellent hand-to-hand fighting skills. Specific Powers Relationships Kiva Glaive Acting as Kiva's battle partner, the two make a good team, although out of the two, Kurafeza clearly has more combat power and experience. She has to sometimes calm Kiva down during social situations. They have a special move together called The Flying Deathblow. Mioda The two dated for a brief period of time and are still on good terms, acting as a mirror counterpart of Unten and Kiva's relationship. The two were also part of the Zeonian Wilderbeests together, but Kurafeza left with Kiva to take on the Doomuli head on after the resistance against Grime seemed to go nowhere. They have a special move together called Light and Lava. Gallery Kurafeza.png|Kurafeza's artwork KurafezaSketchFPF.jpg|Kurafeza by Trivia *Kurafeza was added to round out Kiva's group for Just Like Old Friends. The character was chosen to be a Zeonian Human as those were rather rare in the New Fantendoverse, with Mioda being the only currently known one besides her father. Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Trip to uHive